13 Reasons Why
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: The thing is we can move forward with life. But moving on is difficult. Everyone has secrets. For some their secrets can ruin them. People pretend not to know you. Rumors spread around fast. And people don't know the actual truth. They just know their truth. And sometimes rumors are just rumors, but other times they are not just rumors.
1. Chapter 1

The thing is we can move forward with life. But moving on is difficult. Everyone has secrets. For some their secrets can ruin them. People pretend not to know you. Friendships don't last forever. Only a very few friendships. Rumors spread around fast. And people don't know the actual truth. They just know their truth. And sometimes rumors are just rumors, but other times they are not just rumors.

I still feel guility. We all should. What we did to him. But everyone pretends to not have a damn clue what happened. No one saw him since that night and no one knows if he's coming back or not. We all make mistakes. Sometimes our mistakes can haunt us for the rest of our lives.

After night, I decided to opened the box and found tapes. Who uses tapes anymore? And why was they sent to me. They had numbers on them. There was 13 tapes. Tape 1 had a note that said played me and also in the box was a tape recorder. I got it out, put the first tape in and hit play.

 _Hey, it's me. That's right. Don't adjust your... whatever device you're listening to this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore. And this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. The rules here are pretty simple. There are only two. Rule number one: you listen. Number two: you pass it on. Hopefully, neither one will be easy. It's not supposed to be easy, or I would have emailed you an MP3. When you're done listening to all 13 sides, because there are 13 sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to the next person. Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around our beloved city. I can't force you to visit them, but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or, you know, just throw the map away and I'll never know. Or will I? You see, if you want to know the truth and why you're on these tapes then listen. The thing is you're probably wondering where I am. Well, listen to the tapes, go to the spots on the map and maybe, just maybe you'll find me. Good luck. And if you don't listen to all the tapes no one will know right? We'll see about that. Because if you don't listen and follow directions then you must not really care to find me. Don't worry, you won't be the only one. See, I've heard so many stories about me now that I don't know which one is the most popular, but I do know which is the least popular. The truth. See, the truth isn't always the most exciting version of things or the best or the worst. It's somewhere in between, but it deserves to be heard and remembered. The truth will out, like someone said once. It remains. You can pretent that the truth doesn't matter. But it does. But no one wanna know my truth. The real truth. And they're 13 people to blame for my 'disappearance.' Are you ready for the truth? The real truth? Well, if you are, turn the tape over and we'll get started with the first person who made me do these tapes. And one last thing before we get started, if you don't want to find me, you don't have to listen to the tapes, but I would if I was you. So if you are ready. Come and find me._

The tape ended. What the hell was these tapes? I realized it was too late to listen to the actual first tape. Maybe I should ask someone if they got any tapes too.

"Hey, I need to ask you something?" I said.

"What's up?"

"Did you got any tapes?"

"You got them?"

"So, you know about them?"

"Yeah, I know about them."

"So you found him?"

"No."

"But you guys are friends and what happened that was your fault."

"It was a joke. And I, I have to get to class. But don't believe everything you hear on the tapes." He said and walked away.

"Dak, wait up!" I said.

"What's up?"

"Did you got any tapes?"

"You got them?"

"So, you got them?"

"Yeah, I did. What number you on?"

"1. I really didn't start yet. But did you found him?"

"No I haven't. It could be a joke." 

"But what if it not. His friends don't care about him. And they was the one who planned it."

"But everyone went along with it. Here's some advice, listen to the tapes and understand that he's lying. So, yeah it could be a joke. He could be getting us back for what we did to him."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, don't then. But he's not that innocent either. I have to go. But I'll see you later, Jett." Dak said and left.

I got home and pressed play. And I was going to find him.

 **Hoped u liked it. This is not based on the book or show 13 reasons why. I did use some dialogue though from the show. What do you guys think? Who disappeared? Who are on the tapes? And will the guy be found?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jett's Pov.**

I got home and pressed play. And I was going to find him.

 _Have you ever been in love? I have. Have you ever had your heart broken? I have. I was quiet. That's what people said. But I didn't care about being popular. I was alone, really. I was in love with a girl who was probably out of my league. I was in love with a girl who probably didn't even knew I existed. But little did I know that girl was going to start a chain of events. That girl is the first on the tapes. That girl is . . ._

 _Reason 1: Camille Roberts._

 _It was a Wednesday at school. Camille and her best friend Jo Taylor was standing by their lockers. probably talking about girl stuff. I was at my locker a few lockers down from them when the bell rang for third period. I walked to my third period class, which was math and sat down by Wally. Wally was kinda strange. I never hangout with him cause he was kinda a creep._

 _After class. I went to lunch and sat down by myself. Like I usually do. But today was different. Camille sat down right beside me. I was so nervous. I really didn't know what to say. Why was she sitting beside me though?_

 _"Hi." Camille said._

 _"H - Hi." I stuttered. Why did I stutter?_

 _"Do you want to go to Bert's Coffee shop tonight at 7?" Camille asked._

 _"Yeah, sure." Controlling my excitement. I was finally going on date with Camille. And she asked me out. The rest of the school day, I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Camille._

 _After school, I walked home and got ready for my date._

 _"How was school today?" My mother asked me._

 _"It was good. I actually have a date tonight."_

 _"Really? That's great honey." Mom said, hugging me._

 _"Yeah. It's at 7 at Bert's."_

 _"And who is this girl?"_

 _"Her name is Camille."_

 _"Well, have a good time. I have to work late tonight but don't stay out too late."_

 _"I won't." I told her._

 _I decided to stop and buy some roses for Camille. They're her favorite. I walked to Bert's and walked in and sat down at the table and waited. I was a few minutes early. Then it was 7 and she still wasn't here. Maybe she was running late. At 7:30 I was still waiting on her. She was just running late and will be here any minute. I kept telling myself. An hour passes and they was getting ready to close shop up. It was time to leave. I went straight home and went in my room. My mother wouldn't be back until 3 or 4 in the morning._

 _The next morning I got up and got ready for school. Mom was still asleep. I'll ask Camille why she didn't showed to the date. Maybe she had an emergency._

 _I walked over to Camille._

 _"Hey." I said._

 _"Hello." Camille said._

 _"I was wondering why you didn't showed to the date yesterday. I got you roses." I handed her the roses._

 _"You honestly believe I like you? It was a prank." Camille said, threw the roses in the trash can and walked off._

 _I ran to the bathroom. I was so stupid to believe that she actually liked me. But Camille, just know it might of been a prank to you but I actually liked you. After school, I went straight home and headed to my bedroom. I was of course stopped my mom._

 _"Hey, sweetie. How was your date yeesterday?"_

 _"She couldn't make it because there was an emergency." I told my mom, not telling her the whole truth._

 _"Is everything okay?"_

 _"Yes, mom. I just have a lot of homework to do so I'm going to work on it." I told her and went to my room._

 _It was a bad day but it couldn't get worst? I told myself. Oh, how wrong I was._

 _So, Camille the no show date your number one on the list._

 _And number 2 is . . . Guitar dude._

The tape ended. What did Guitar dude do? And what number was I? And what did I do to get on these tapes? I guess I have 12 more tapes to go.

After school that day, I went to Bert's and saw Camille there. I walked over to her.

"What do you want Jett?" She asked me, annoyed.

"How could you stood him up?" I said.

"It was just a joke." She said.

"Not to him." I said.

"I'm not entirely to blame for his disappearance. There's other people on them tapes and even you."

"What number am I?"

"Listen to the tapes and you'll find out." She said.

"Do you even liked him?"

"Of course not. It was a joke and he obvisiously couldn't take a joke. Now I must go." She said and left Bert's.

I wanted to find him. I was determine to find him.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is the guy that disappeared? What number you think Jett is? I'll try to upload next chapter sometime this week. I had this chapter written then my commputer deleted it so I had to rewrite it. And who do you guys think is number 13?**


End file.
